Stadium seating generally takes one of two forms. The simplest form is a seat having fixed seat and back portions, the seat being fixed to a suitable mounting. More commonly, however, for reasons of ease of access, the seat normally comprises a fixed back and a pivotally mounted seat. Typically seats are individually fixed to the stadium structure or fixed to both the adjacent seat and the stadium structure, or a plurality of seats is mounted to a mounting beam which is secured to the stadium structure by stanchions. Generally the seats are pre-assembled off-site and are mounted to the beam as a unit.